Patrick's First Date
Patrick's First Date is the 19th of SpongeBob n' Stuff, the eighth episode of season two and the second episode to be written by . Transcript Patrick: Look! Someone sent me a love letter! SpongeBob: Who sent this? Patrick: Repich Libb. SpongeBob: Hmm. She says she's going to your house for dinner. Patrick: Neat! Sandy: I don't know Patrick. This sounds suspicious. SpongeBob: Yeah. Kenny: I know right? Temmie: even tem is suspicious! Patrick: Don't worry. I accept this date! STARTS Sandy: Love is caused.. SpongeBob: The tuxedo fits you the best.. Temmie: glRls luv tEh temmie so.. Sandy: ..when girls are dumped.. SpongeBob: ..try this one.. Temmie: ..dont bring da temmie Sandy: ..so love them very much.. SpongeBob: ..t-shirts.. Temmie: ..allergy.. Sandy: ..heartbreak.. SpongeBob: ..tux.. Temmie: ..dogs.. Sandy: ..cheating.. SpongeBob: ..bras.. Temmie: ..cats.. (loops from the beginning until 5 minutes but everytime it loops it gets faster) Sandy, SpongeBob, and Temmie: You're ready! (Bubble transition to Patrick's house) Patrick: I'm nervous guys. SpongeBob, Sandy, Kenny, and Temmie: Don't worry about it! (hear knocks or the rock) She's coming! Patrick: (Opens door) Why hello Repich! Come on in! Repich: (Enters the rock) Why hello Patrick! Patrick: Let's sit. (Sits at chair) Repich: Patrick, I have something to say. I'm.......... (gets out from disguise) Bill Chiper! SpongeBob: You won't do anything to us right? Bill: No. I found a new place to make my dreams come true! Although I am here for one thing. (Grabs Temmie) How do you get to the Underworld, Temmie? Temmie: jUsT gRAB A sOuL Bill: Alright! Now i can finally raid the Underworld. Temmie: YoU canT DO thAT Bill: Yes I can! (Grabs Kenny's soul) SpongeBob: Oh my God! They killed Kenny! Temmie: u (censored)! u will never get away with dis! Bill: Yes I will! (Turns Kenny's soul into a portal; enters portal) Temmie: Nooooooo! (enters portal) Bill: Hmph. Not giving up eh. I will close the portal and made what's left of Kenny's soul possess you and turn you into a monster!. (Closes portal; Temmie turns into a monster) Patrick: Noooooo! Kemmie (Kenny/Temmie hybrid): YOU DID THIS! YOU WERE GULLIBLE ABOUT THE DATE! MUST ELIMINATE PATRICK! SpongeBob: What have you done? Sandy: We have to protect Patrick! (Shoots out laser from laser gun) SpongeBob: Where'd you find that? (Grabs laser gun; starts shooting laser) Sandy: It's my invention! Cool, right? Patrick: Time to stand up for myself! (Kicks Kemmie in the butt) Kemmie: (screams) You haven't seem the last of me! (runs towards the exit of Bikini Bottom) Sandy: Good job team! MEANWHILE SpongeBob (BBS): Coral City isn't that bad. Leader Plankton: I know! The houses here are amazing! Squidward (BS): Guys, I hear something! Chase McFly: What is it? Sir Patrick: I hear it too! It's like a monster! Fatrick: It is a monster! (Kemmie enters) All: (screams) Bill: (enters room with portal) Oh! I forgot! (Seperates Temmie and Kenny) Chase: What were you doing? Bill: I was busy conquering the Underworld when all of the sudden Temmie tries to stop me! Temmie: tem can't let u do dat! i have a se- oh wait nvm. Chase: GET OUT! (Kills Kenny) Temmie: oh my god, they killed kenny! Chase: I'll kill you too if you don't exit! Bill and Temmie: Yeah yeah. Temmie: return the underworld you b*** Bill: What if i don't? (Gets beaten up by Batman) Sure i'll give it back. Temmie: kkk. wut hepnd wen tem wus monster Batman: You don't remember? You tried to kill Patrick. Glad that's over now. Now Bill, you only can take over this world because i can only stop you in this world. Bill: What? NO! (Gets beaten up by Batman again) ye sure. Secret Code (yes i know using japanese is weeb-ish) 怪物から帰ってきた Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:Polar Inc. Category:TheCreepyPastaLover Category:Temmie Central Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:Episodes